Dark Detective
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Detective Conan. Un cannibale tueur en série qui s'en prend aux proches de Conan. Les HEN ont découvert l'identité de Conan. Un clone de Shinichi apparaît. Ran ne dort plus du fait de sa relation avec Shinichi qui recule plus qu'elle n'avance et consulte un psy. Kudo dérive dans les ténèbres du fait des meurtres... Fiction M contenant du Lemon (sexe). Shinichi/Ran ShinRan
1. Chapter 1

_Attention, cette fiction est une fiction M. Elle comporte des scènes à caractère sexuelles (ou érotiques) ainsi que des scènes de torture, de cannibalisme ou de douleur psychologique. Elle n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.****_

* * *

**_Dark detective :  
U__n clone de relation dévorante, témoignage de la maid Claudine_**

Vous qui lisez ceci, ne pensez pas que votre vie est une déception ou une tragédie. Je m'appelle Claudine, je suis une maid en soubrette et j'aime cela. Mais l'histoire dont je vais vous narrer la choquante trame et l'heureux dénouement m'a faite réfléchir sur quelque chose d'important : l'influence du milieu dans lequel on évolue. Pour ma part, je suis une femme de chambre en soubrette donc il est aisé de deviner quelle est l'influence de mon milieu fantasmé. Mais pour ce détective lycéen, Shinichi Kudo, son milieu devient nocif. Il n'a fait que baigner dans les meurtres depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à son adolescence. Et pensez-vous qu'une fois redevenu enfant, par la faute d'une organisation criminelle secrète, il prendrait la chance de revivre son enfance avec innocence et joie ? Non, il a continué à baigner dans l'horreur, la tragédie, les vengeances, les meurtres et les larmes. Mais un adolescent, pardon, un enfant qui voit tout cela et qui plus est les comprend, à une période de sa vie où l'esprit se forme et est le plus malléable, et réfléchit pourtant avec des pensées adultes… Rien de bon ne peut en ressortir pour Conan Edogawa.

Si je vous écris depuis l'endroit où je me trouve, c'est que j'ai survécu à ce cauchemar mais il n'en est pas de même pour certains. Combien de morts et de blessés y a-t-il eu ? Combien de traumatismes sont nés de morts violentes ou de pire? Je ne compte pas faire le total parce que de cette peinture couleur grenat, digne de Jack l'éventreur, je préfère ne retenir qu'une chose. Malgré les apparences, ce ne sont pas les scènes charnelles dont je parle, mais d'un dénouement heureux et d'une épilogue qui ont réussis à me faire pleurer de joie. C'était tellement mignon. Grace à différents témoignages, j'ai réussis à reconstituer toute l'histoire et je vous offre donc mon témoignage effroyable. Et n'oubliez pas : A trop regarder dans les abysses, les abysses rendent le regard et modèlent ce regard.  
Pour m'aider dans mon témoignage, j'ai choisi dans ce prologue de vous faire la part aux trois récits différents qui ont un acteur de commun au final : Shinichi Kudo, ou bien Ran Mouri.

**_Prologue : Steak tartare et rêve halitueux._**

Le hachoir de cuisine s'abattit sur le rondin de chair. Un jet de sang maculait le mur par projection secondaire. Un cri résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Luisant de sang, le hachoir trancha l'humérus d'une coupe précise, préservant la chair d'un possible hachement qui nuirait au goût. Le carnassier enveloppait la partie supérieure du bras, encore attachée au tronc de la personne attachée, dans du film plastique transparent afin de conserver la fraicheur de la viande et plongeait cette partie mise à nue par la coupe transversale dans un bras de glace. Mutilée et à présent glacée, la victime ne cachait pas ses larmes de douleur et de terreur. Les terminaisons nerveuses de son bras lui offraient des décharges électriques vives et transperçantes. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait imploser sous la douleur lancinante dans son ventre et l'affliction vive encaustiquée de son membre tranché. Le pire restait d'être parfaitement consciente, d'assister à la scène et de ne pouvoir rien y changer. Ce sentiment d'impuissance face à cette personne qui abusait de son corps lui était insoutenable. Le garde-manger souhaitait mourir, se trancher elle-même la gorge avec le couteau désosseur, le couteau saigneur, le couteau à dénerver, celui à dépouiller, celui à abattre, le couteau à émincer, le couperet ou n'importe lequel des autres ustensiles de cuisine posé sur le plan de travail.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant son tortionnaire enfoncer une fourchette à viande dans ce qui était auparavant son bras pour le maintenir en place pendant la coupe en tranches. Il utilisait un couteau à tomates sur la partie épidermique du bras. La lame finement dentée trancha franchement la peau de la chair humaine et la pointe fourchue permettait d'en retirer la peau. Puis il posa le couteau en question sur le plan de cuisine et hésitait entre un couteau à désosser afin d'enlever les tendons et la graisse ou le tranchelard. Finalement, il choisit le second et abattit la lame argentée sur le bras. Trois coupes ensanglantées plus tard, cinq beaux ronds de steaks s'alignaient sur une planche de cuisine. Via le couteau à désosser, il retirait les tendons et la graisse et grâce au couteau désosseur retirait la partie de l'os restante.

Son regard se tourna vers la spectatrice de son œuvre. Horrifiée, l'amputée hurla, gesticula de folie dans ses liens quand il s'approchait avec un couteau de chef, le couteau à tout faire en cuisine. Son regard froid et brillant semblait déchirer l'âme de la pauvre victime impuissante quand il se mit à la renifler de haut en bas, en passant par les pieds, les cuisses, le ventre, le cou puis la tête. Elle avait envie de hurler mais seuls des gémissements sortirent de son bâillon. Le cannibale admirait le corps nu de sa victime, ligotée sur une table d'opération adjacente à la table de cuisine. Le souffle du boucher se fit plus intense en regardant la partie charnue du corps de la jeune femme puis il se détourna et se fit cuisinier avec ses steaks. Les muscles brachiaux et le tendon du biceps avaient été retirés, parmi d'autres éléments gâchant une bonne viande, aussi il se sentait prêt à commencer.

D'abord l'hygiène, il ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains avec un antiseptique médical hospitalier. Ensuite, le calvaire ne faisait que commencer pour la pauvre Sera Masumi, son sort lié à la réussite de la cuisson de son bras. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle entendit un cri résonner. Le sien. Mais la terreur qui emplissait ce déchirement lui semblait appartenir à une autre victime. Mais non, son ventre avait bien été ouvert, les côtes sectionnées par une pince et la surface charnelle et musculeuse écartée par un écarteur d'opération chirurgical. Ses tripes étaient bien en train de prendre l'air, s'oxygénant avant d'être ensuite arrachées à sa propriétaire pour une terrine. Sa mort ne prendrait fin qu'après une longue agonie pendant que le cannibale dégustait son plat assaisonné à la perfection mais à la chair un peu difficile à mâcher. Il reposa son ouvrage relié cuir sur l'anthropophagie en entendant le dernier râle de vie agonisant de son repas.

-O-O-O-

Ran Mouri n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il était enfin de retour. Après des mois d'absence à se languir de l'absence de ce lycéen qui lui avait déclaré à Londres la plus importante chose de sa vie, il était là, sur le seuil de la porte de l'agence de détectives de son père. Toujours habillé de son uniforme de lycée, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais embarqué sur ce long périple d'enquêtes qui les avaient séparés, comme si ce n'était qu'hier. Pourtant, enivrée par la joie, le bondissement de Ran dans les bras de son ami d'enfance témoigna de la durée qui lui avait semblée interminable.

La jeune fille se serrait fort dans les bras de son ami, se blottissait contre son torse, bercée par le battement du cœur du garçon, devenu arythmique et plus vigoureux comme sa respiration. Elle murmurait son prénom, comme un souhait profond qui se serait réalisé. Puis il releva le visage de Ran en prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index et la fit entrouvrir ses lèvres en appuyant légèrement avec son index sur le menton. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son amie d'enfance qui écarquilla les yeux. La flamme passionnée qui embrasait le garçon et qui faisait battre son cœur surprit la lycéenne. Il scella ses lèvres contre celles de sa bien-aimée, manifestant l'apparition de rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. L'enthousiasme du baiser langoureux épanouissait les sensations de Ran. Ses bras se contractaient autour du cou du détective et elle ne pouvait réprimer la réaction de ses doigts de s'accrocher à ses cheveux.

L'envie de l'adolescent qui forçait la présence de son appendice humide dans la bouche de sa petite amie aspirait chaque bouffée d'air de la brunette qui repoussait sa tête en arrière pour une pause, très brève elle espérait. Mais il en pensait autrement et ne relâcha l'emprise du baiser fougueux qu'avec les doigts de Ran qui tiraient ses cheveux en arrière. Elle haletait, tant pour reprendre son souffle que d'excitation, et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il jeta sa veste derrière lui par terre et la souleva dans ses bras.

« Shinichi… »

« Sssshhh, je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien aller dorénavant. Laisse-toi faire, Ran »

Il la laissa tomber de ses bras le long du canapé servant à recevoir les clients, laissant son amie perplexe quant à sa douceur. Mais les caresses enivrantes le long de ses joues rosies la rassuraient. Les mains de ce garçon tant désiré électrisaient sa nuque en laissant ses doigts y glisser tel un pianiste sur un clavier puis ralentirent sur le premier bouton de la chemise. D'un geste quasiment expert, il défit le premier bouton avec deux doigts. Ran rouvrit les yeux, fermés auparavant pour apprécier les sensations au paroxysme, et prenait les mains entre les siennes. Elle soulevait légèrement sa tête du canapé vers celle du garçon allongé sur lui pour une demande explicite, une demande douce et délicate sur ses lèvres.

Le détective rapprochait ses lèvres entrouvertes pour réitérer l'intrusion de sa langue contre celle de la fille qui avait passé sa vie à l'attendre. Mais Ran ne les ouvrait pas, tiquant le garçon.

« Je… On peut faire sans la langue, s'il te plait ? On pourrait commencer en douceur… »

Kudo ne cacha pas sa déception via un bref baiser sans émotions, mais répondant à l'attente de la lycéenne et laissait ses mains se balader. Les doigts frôlant les avant-bras dénudés de Ran attisaient la flammèche d'un désir charnel tout comme ses propres doigts qui retirèrent un à un les boutons de son Shinichi, lentement, pour attiser l'envie. Au bout de trois boutons, elle sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps et cessa de défaire les boutons de la chemise de celui qui avait volé son cœur pour retirer d'elle-même son gilet jaune. L'adolescente en découverte de sa première fois se releva du canapé et s'assit convenablement sur le canapé pour retirer ses chaussons et chaussettes blanches. Elle comptait bien continuer à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de son Shinichi pour le dévoiler à nu devant elle. Cette idée la faisait sourire de trouble. Mais il était le bon, celui avec qui elle voulait le faire et le seul avec qui elle le ferait.

« Allez, Ran »

Tournant le dos, elle sourit d'entendre son autre moitié se languir de la reprendre dans ses bras puis se retourna. Entre la déception qu'il ait retiré tous ses vêtements, hormis le dernier tissu dissimulant à son regard sa virilité, et la provocation qu'il colla son corps dénudé contre elle, Ran éprouvait des sentiments mitigés. _Il aurait quand même pu me laisser continuer de le déshabiller._ Mais elle laissait ce ronchonnement interne de côté pour se laisser guider par les vagues de volupté qu'il procurait en laissant ses mains se balader, l'une contre son dos et l'autre sur son petit ventre.

« Baka. » dit-elle en l'embrassant, ses mains contre les joues brulantes de son maniaque préféré.

Shinichi laissait la main contre le dos glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner de bien-être puis remontait ce mat de sensations sensuelles, le redescendait et la main se posa sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe sur le côté. Avec un sourire mutin, il dégrafait la fermeture, révélant un bout de tissu blanc sur une peau bouillonnante. Ran se sentait prête, à se donner, à partager son intimité avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, à être en union avec lui. Elle était heureuse.

Quand le portable du lycéen sonna. Shinichi sauta comme un ressort du canapé et décrocha, laissant en plan une Ran la bouche ouverte d'incompréhension. Le moment était magique les caresses avaient attisés le désir en elle au point d'avoir quelque peu mouillé sa culotte et mis ses tétons en érection Ran se sentait vraiment enchantée de la direction des évènements… et le voilà qui abandonnait tout pour répondre à son portable.

«Un meurtre… Oui, Inspecteur Megure, j'arrive immédiatement. »

L'adolescent jubilait, un sourire plus large qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé depuis son retour dans l'agence et commençait à se rhabiller, en occultant une Ran les larmes aux yeux et le cœur fêlé.

« Mais tu crois quoi, là, Shinichi ?! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire croire que... que… que tu m'aimes, hurla-t-elle, et l'instant d'après me jeter comme une chaussette pour aller enquêter ! »

« On continuera plus tard. L'inspecteur Megure dit que le meurtre est impossible et… »

« Je m'en fiche, espèce de …. ! J'ai passé presque un an à t'attendre alors que tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Accroc aux enquêtes ! Je te hais ! »

« O.k., on va faire ça maintenant, soupira-t-il et après je pourrais enfin enquêter en paix. »

Les yeux de Ran qui menaçaient de pleureur ne retinrent plus ses larmes devant son abandon. Elle ne retint ni ses cris de fureur ni ses gifles. Ran était hystérique de chagrin.

« Ran ! Ran, réveille-toi ! » hurle Kogoro Mouri, angoissé pour sa fille.

Dans son lit, sa fille hurlait, gesticulait des coups de pieds et de poings, pleurait. L'entendre hurler au beau milieu de la nuit et la voir dans un tel état lui nécessitait toute sa force intérieure pour tenter de la réveiller en la secouant. Elle semblait possédée par la douleur, convulsant. Ses cris de peine réveillaient les voisins et il se reposait sur son judo pour éviter les gifles et crochets que sa fille envoyait dans son cauchemar.

« Ran, réveille-toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te gifler pour te réveiller, encore ! Ran ! »

Conan Edogawa se sentait aussi mal que son logeur. Ce n'était pas la première nuit où Ran ne profitait pas d'un sommeil paisible du fait de son absence, de celle de Shinichi Kudo. Mais d'ordinaire, il s'agissait de quelques larmes silencieuses dans son oreiller ou d'un regard triste de solitude. Depuis quelques semaines, Ran s'était mise à avoir des cauchemars, dont chacun mettait en scène un Shinichi qui la décevait, et l'intervalle entre ces dantesques cauchemars s'était réduit inexorablement. D'un cauchemar la poussant à hurler comme une folle tous les mois, elle était passée à trois semaines puis une et maintenant, cela faisait deux nuits d'affilées. Deux nuits d'affilées que Ran était lacérée sans pitié par ses cauchemars. Il s'en voulait… un peu.

N'ayant d'autre choix, Kogoro se résolut à infliger à sa fille le revers de sa main contre sa joue. Ran se réveilla sur le coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Retour à la réalité. Ran déversait sa tristesse dans les bras réconfortants de son père et un bras autour de son petit Conan-kun si gentil et mignon.

« Ran, ces cauchemars que tu as à cause de ce sale gamin détective… je vais m'occuper de lui à son retour, en retour de ce qu'il te fait subir par son égoïsme de ne donner aucune nouvelle. »

« Papa, ce n'est pas… »

« Ran, je vais demander à Eri si elle est d'accord avec moi, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en parles à un spécialiste. Cela pourrait te faire du bien de parler. »

Kogoro prenait sa fille dans ses bras avec la volonté, décidée depuis sa naissance, de la protéger. Il refusait que quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit ne blesse sa fille et comptait bien appeler les parents de ce sale gamin détective pendant que Ran serait chez le spécialiste. Aucun besoin de le dire à Eri ou Ran, c'était son affaire, une affaire d'hommes.

Prenant dans sa petite main d'enfant celle de Ran, Conan Edogawa restait à côté de son amie d'enfance, et actuellement une sorte de grande sœur par procuration du fait de son âge et de sa taille. Il le faisait jusqu'à ce que son père ne porte sa fille dans ses bras et la mette dans son propre lit. Kogoro resta sur une chaise tout le reste de la nuit à côté de sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme écroulée par la fatigue nerveuse dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves mais aussi sans cauchemars.

-O-O-O-

Dans un lieu secret, absent des cartes et relevés urbains, l'ombre malfaisante habituée à donner des cauchemars de terreur par sa sombre puissance tapa du poing sur la table. Restant dans l'ombre devant ses hommes de mains, eux dans la lumière de la pièce vide de sensibilité, de compassion et de tout ce qui fait un être humain, Anokata apprenait de sa plus récente recrue une information consternante. La dernière pièce de son échiquier rapportait à son chef un fait, une supposition basée sur une action vue, entendue, espionnée, qui pourrait alors expliquer tous les échecs récents des derniers mois. Ce serait folie mais après tout, ce n'en serait pas surprenant.

Assis sur les deux sièges face à leur chef, Gin et Vodka restaient impassibles de cette révélation. Le premier n'y croirait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas eu la preuve, assuré de n'avoir jamais raté un meurtre dans ses réussites. Le second, lui ne comprenait pas, la bouche ouverte et attendait la suite des explications. Restée debout et au centre de la pièce, telle une actrice sur scène, Vermouth croisait les bras et ne dit rien. Elle savait. Elle savait ce que cela va engendrer. Elle ne comptait pas attendre, les bras croisés. Dans un coin de la salle, les deux tireurs d'élite de l'Organisation n'attendaient que le feu vert du chef pour aller mettre un terme à cette nuisance. Chianti et Korn n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde. Que ce soit un homme, une femme ou un enfant, ils voulaient une cible, un défi à réaliser.

L'ombre dans l'ombre relia ses doigts en un triangle de réflexion, les coudes sur le bureau et resta silencieux. C'était la première fois que ses plus hauts gradés se trouvaient tous dans son bureau, de face à face, même si seule Vermouth connaissait le visage et l'identité de leur chef à tous. L'esprit aiguisé par des années de crimes et meurtres, le Boss rendit son verdict :

-Shinichi Kudo, je sais qui tu es dorénavant. Je vais te détruire. Contactez le Professeur Beresford. J'ai une mission pour lui, une mission tachée de sang et de cervelle. C'en est fini des interventions de Conan Edogawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Note en réaction des commentaires du Ch.1 (je ferais ça tout le temps s'il y a des commentaires à chaque fois pour le chapitre publié :

Au vu des commentaires reçus uniquement pour la sortie du premier chapitre, cela me donne encore plus envie de TOUT donner dans cette fiction afin que chaque chapitre soit aussi bon que le précédent. Il a été supposé que le Pr. Beresford est le cannibale. Je réponds à cela que l'enquête du récit est justement de découvrir qui est ce cannibale en question parmi les suspects que je vais faire apparaître. Un suspect (le premier ou bien le second si on compte le scientifique) apparaît dans ce chapitre. Il a été dit que le rêve de Ran est allé un peu vite en besogne... Totalement, je plaide coupable. Voir pour cela les séances avec le psy. Un autre dit que cela change de Dc... J'ai envie de dire que oui totalement: Je me libère de la censure propre à Dc pour créer un bon vieux policier thriller avec un méchant qui a de la gueule et instaurer une ambiance assez lourde.

Voilà le second chapitre. Je m'attends à des remarques en retour (ou pas si ça intéresse personne de donner son avis) et j'y répondrais comme là au début du chapitre suivant, avec félicité. Bien évidemment, j'utiliserai des termes impersonnels (Un commentaire, il a été dit, une remarque..) parce que je comprends naturellement qu'il y ait des lecteurs qui ne veuillent pas que leurs commentaires soient réutilisés ou qu'il y en ait qui ne commentent pas du fait de craindre ma réponse (je ne mords pas, je suis gentil).

Vous aurez remarqué si vous suivez la sortie des chapitres hebdomadaires de Meurtre de Magic Kaito que la parution ici est un poil plus longue car en réalité j'écris d'abord au présent puis ensuite j'améliore le texte et après je mets au passé (comme le passé ça fait mieux que le présent, il parait) et pour finir, je fais une relecture pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié de ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre et pour virer les répétitions de mots.

* * *

_**Le breuvage de la psychanalyse.**_

La folie s'entendait par son rire de furet. Une folie, non destructrice, mais créatrice. Les cinglés étaient les meilleurs visionnaires et les plus grands génies. Le professeur Beresford n'échappait pas à cette règle. Au physique ingrat, au regard lubrique et au cerveau bouillonnant d'idées, le scientifique prenait son pied avec les pieds de sa femme de chambre. Fétichiste, il avait imposé à Claudine la tenue de soubrette pour « assouvir les pulsions humaines impures afin de libérer de toute contrainte l'imaginaire de l'esprit ». Mis sur papier, cela ressemblait à une forme de catharsis scientifique. Vue avec les yeux, cela prenait la forme d'une relation dominatrice sexuelle. Il n'avait jamais été doué en sport et encore moins en équitation pourtant il chevauchait sa jument attachée par des menottes aux barreaux du lit avec la fougue d'un étalon. Allongée sur le ventre sur les draps vieux de trois semaines, la femme de chambre sentait la concentration de son maître devenir plus vive, plus dure, plus torride. Il claqua le fessier de la trentenaire, comme on taperait sur un tambour ou sur un ancien poste de télévision à cathode pour le faire fonctionner. Un filet de bave s'écoulait de ses lèvres tremblantes, effet de l'élixir de vie dont Baudelaire était dépendant. Puis le liquide spongieux d'un jet ne témoignant pas de son excitation de lapin de garenne mit fin à son plaisir. Il s'allongea à côté de la soubrette attachée, comme un homme à qui on aurait ôté la vie à l'instant, à bout de souffle. Puis la sonnette retentit.

« Allez ouvrir, Claudine. Je suis occupé en ce moment. »

« Professeur, il faudrait pour cela que vous me détachiez. »

« Ne me réponds pas ou tu vas recevoir ta fessée, hihihi. »

Elle soupira devant ce scientifique fou. Ce sexagénaire était totalement déconnecté de la réalité et hormis ses expériences, dont certaines assez contradictoires avec le respect des règles de bioéthique, rien ne semblait avoir de sens pour lui. Il fallut que la soubrette tire la langue et la fit effleurer sa forte poitrine tirée des animés japonais pour coincer entre ses dents la clé des menottes pendant à son cou. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois avec un effet surprenant. L'homme déconnecté de la réalité sursauta. Il dévala les escaliers, courut dans le hall et ouvrit à ses visiteurs.

Accompagnant Gin et Vodka, Sharon Vineyard ne s'attendais surement pas à être reçue par un sexagénaire nu, son attirail usé par la vie à l'air, un ventre rond de malbouffe et de bière avec une barbe peu attirante. Elle avait beau avoir côtoyé les bas-fonds du show-bizness quand elle était une star mais cet homme la répugnait. Et à l'odeur, il ne s'était pas lavé depuis très longtemps. Il afficha un large sourire en faisant entrer ses invités et une odeur fétide s'échappait de ses dents pourries. Cette fois, l'actrice eut envie de vomir ou de tirer une balle dans sa tête. C'était un rebut de la société.

« Vermouth, range ta grandeur d'actrice dans ton corset, lança une voix glaciale. Il n'en a pas l'air mais cet homme est le plus grand scientifique dérangé de notre ère. »

« S'il continue de regarder mon décolleté avec ce regard hébété, je me fiche de la mission, il va souffrir. »

Le savant poussa un rire de furet, crachotant sur le chemisier violet de la trentenaire d'apparence. Révulsée, l'actrice semblait être la seule personne saine d'esprit dans cette demeure chaotique alors qu'une femme habillée en femme de chambre ouvrit la porte de… la salle de bain. Si Anokata ne lui avait pas expressément demandé de superviser l'expérience de ce scientifique pendant que les autres collègues de crimes seraient sur le terrain, elle partirait immédiatement. Quelle hôte et quelle femme de chambre inviteraient les invités dans la salle de bain crasseuse pour discuter affaire ? Et voilà que le scientifique s'assit sur le trône et faisait son affaire. Gin était un être que rien ne pouvait toucher hormis le sang, les larmes et la douleur de ses victimes mais pour une femme raffinée comme Vermouth, ce porc ne méritait même pas qu'elle le tue de ses mains.

« Alors, Gin, tu viens me demander quelque chose ? Blblblbl. Une expérience sur un cadavre ? Ou alors sur un sujet vivant ? Gnarkakaka, dis-moi mon beau jean noir. »

Le tueur lui dit le sujet de sa visite. Le regard du fou s'illumina. C'était Noël avant l'heure.

-O-O-O-

D'un scientifique à l'autre, le travail se ressemblait mais était à la fois aux antipodes de la proximité. Sherry, ancienne membre de l'Organisation et scientifique ayant créé l'Aptx, plissait des yeux devant une solution verte et une solution magenta. Depuis des nuits et des nuits, elle travaillait sur un antidote qui ferait revenir Shinichi à son âge réel et qui rendrait à la scientifique la possibilité de fuir le pays. Ces couleurs n'avaient aucune utilité pour la jeune femme hormis qu'elle se savait fatiguée et que des colorants interagissant par leur sensibilité à des solutions basiques ou acides lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à effectuer des tests en plus. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder si la solution virait à la couleur désirée et le reste. Si les deux solutions mélangées à son nouvel essai d'antidote prenaient la couleur rouge, alors c'était que l'antidote permanent avait enfin vu le jour. Enfin, ils seraient libres après tant d'échecs avec des antidotes qui ne s'étaient vus être que temporaires. Sa main trembla en versant dans le bécher les deux solutions dans le liquide qui pourrait contenir leur salut.

Les trois liquides se rencontrèrent, se mélangèrent puis l'attente de quelques secondes lui déchirait l'esprit. Des semaines, des mois de recherches qui pourraient être soit anéantis soit récompensés juste par un coup d'œil additif. Le mélange prenait le temps du diable pour devenir uniforme puis le regard de la scientifique miniature s'agrandit. Une dominante foncée prenait petit à petit le dessus sur les couleurs puis vira… au rouge. Son cœur cessa de battre. Tous ces efforts étaient enfin récompensés. Conan entrait alors dans le laboratoire du sous-sol. Elle tourna la tête un moment, juste un instant et quand elle reposa les yeux sur l'antidote, la couleur avait viré au bleu. Haibara serrait les poings de frustration.

« Si proche… »

« Encore sur un antidote, Haibara ? Je sais que c'est important mais tu devrais sérieusement penser à aller dormir. Tu as les cernes tirés. »

« Ce que tu ignores, Kudo-kun, c'est que cet antidote, c'est le bon. Si j'arrive à le stabiliser, nous pourrons enfin redevenir nous-mêmes. Toi tu retourneras dans les bras de Mouri-san et moi… je serais moi. »

La pointe de regret dans les propos de l'enfant n'échappait pas au détective. Il s'approcha de sa partenaire en secrets, une main compatissante en avant pour la faire s'exprimer sur ses sentiments. Mais il ne fallait pas attendre d'Ai Haibara qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi.

« Cesse de vouloir jouer au prince charmant avec Mouri-san et au chevalier avec moi. Cette situation m'insupporte. Je te rappelle qu'avec tes envies de la voir, je n'ai pas accès suffisamment longtemps à tes échantillons sanguins pour déterminer les effets secondaires. »

« Ce n'est rien, juste des sautes d'humeur parfois. »

« Rien, inconscient ?! Tu es la personne qui abuse le plus de ces pilules. Qui sait quels effets secondaires subis ton corps en ce moment ? Quels effets psychologiques, physiologique, même ! Je ne sais rien des effets de l'APTX à long terme greffé sur tes cellules. Tu es le premier à y avoir survécu. Et tu inondes ton organisme déjà altéré par ce poison avec un produit expérimental dangereux qui affecte tes anti-corps. »

« Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas devenir un monstre ou me transformer en Hyde. Tu as dit que l'APTX ne touchait pas au cerveau, de toute manière. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais réellement ? Tu es mon premier… am… cobaye qui est en vie. Tu es le premier cas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'arriveras si l'antidote à ce poison aura des effets mentaux. Tu pourrais changer à force de te transformer en Shinichi ou en Conan. »

« Haibara, est-ce que tu es influencée par l'ouvrage de Stevenson ? Le Dr. Jekyll y avale une potion et se transforme en Hyde mais au fur et à mesure des transformations c'est le monstrueux Hyde qui remplace le bon docteur. Tu crains que je ne devienne comme Jekyll et que Hyde soit ma forme permanente en avalant l'antidote ? »

« … Baka. Comme si je me souciais de toi. Il serait juste dommage que tes talents soient perdus. »

« Si c'était le cas, alors le monstrueux Hyde serait Shinichi et le bon Jekyll serait Conan. Avant d'être Conan, j'étais orgueilleux, vantard, imprudent et ça m'a conduit à ma perte. C'est un peu… »

« J'aurais dit l'inverse. Que Shinichi est la bonne facette de toi et que Conan n'est que le mauvais côté qui fait souffrir ton entourage par ses secrets. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne stabilise l'antidote et quand…si tu le bois… »

La scientifique n'eut pas le temps de finir que Conan reçut un appel de Ran-neechan qui lui demandait de venir le plus vite possible à l'appartement. Ni une ni deux, il accourait et planta l'ancienne criminelle. Haibara soupirait en retournant sur son expérience. Toujours seule elle avait été, toujours seule elle sera pensait-t-elle. Pourtant, avec ce détective si confiant en sa personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans un bus alors qu'elle comptait mourir ou de nombreuses fois face à Gin, elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, toujours à l'écart. Mais il n'hésitait même pas à partir en coup de vent retrouver son amie d'enfance et Haibara se retrouvait encore une fois seule, à chaque fois. Pourtant elle s'inquiétait pour cet idiot : il avait beau dire, il y a quelques mois Conan se serait platement excusé de la laisser, il y a quelques semaines, il aurait au moins donné une justification et là il était partit sans rien dire. De petites subtilités mais Haibara voyait le changement. Kudo-kun devenait plus insensible et elle refusait que cela n'arrive, quitte à ne jamais finir cet antidote. Il ne la quitterait jamais s'il était coincé dans ce corps d'enfant comme elle et il ne perdrait pas cette chaleur humaine s'il n'y avait plus de transformations. Haibara avait beau le dissimuler à la perfection, malgré quelques moments de faiblesse insoupçonnés, son cœur battait pour lui.

-O-O-O-

Ran, attends-moi j'arrive ! pensait Conan en dévalant le quartier de Beika sur son skate propulseur. Quelle affaire lugubre a bien pu passer le pas de la porte de l'agence ? Quel sang a été coulé pour que Ran prévienne immédiatement Conan-kun ? Pourquoi à l'agence ? Est-ce que les Hommes en Noir auraient découvert sa véritable identité ? Le FBI lui avait dit de se placer sous le régime de protection des témoins et il ne les a pas écoutés. Est-ce que Ran parlait avec l'arme de Gin sur la tempe, contrainte d'attirer Shinichi dans un piège ? Est-ce que Ran est tombé sur le cadavre de Kogoro ? Bon sang, Conan perdait le rythme de son calme à chaque pas qui grimpait l'escalier. Il entendit un bruit de fracas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : « Ran ! » Elle était du genre à ne pas se laisser faire et se serait défendue face à Gin et Vodka. Mais elle ne serait pas de taille face à un tueur, et encore moins Gin. Ran n'était qu'une lycéenne douée en karaté assez fleur-bleue.

L'agence se situait un étage en-dessous de l'appartement. Conan-kun savait que le détective alcoolique gardait son ancienne arme de service dans une boite en plastique de cassette vidéo. Il se demandait s'il devait la prendre pour défendre son territoire et ceux sous sa protection. Un autre fracas le décida à franchir le pas de l'appartement. Il possédait sa montre, son ballon et ses dents et ongles pour se battre en dernier recours.

« Ran ! »

Devant la scène, le garçon de sept ans reste immobile. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela, même dans les pires des rêves possibles. La violence n'était pas palpable uniquement que par la statuette de yoko brisée contre le sol ou d'un cendrier en verre qui avait rencontré le mur mais aussi par les deux adversaires. Ran était apeurée et la présence de Conan la rassurait un peu.

« Après dix années à vivre seule dans la ville, sans ta fille et ton mari, tu reviens comme cela, sans prévenir et tu imposes ta présence ! Tu sais parfaitement que notre cohabitation est houleuse à cause de ton caractère, Eri ! »

« Imbécile d'ivrogne ! Notre fille ne dort plus, elle fait des cauchemars horribles et commence une dépression, comme tu m'en as informé au téléphone. Tu t'attendais à ce que je reste sur la touche ? Je sais pertinemment que revenir ici t'es insupportable et pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile. Mais ce n'est que temporaire et surtout, fais un effort pour Ran ! Elle a besoin de nous deux en ce moment ! »

« En quoi cela nécessite que tu reviennes habiter avec nous dans ce cas ?! Tu as ton propre appartement, je te rappelle ! Ici, c'est assez petit déjà pour trois. »

« Mais comment j'ai pu t'épouser ? Je devais avoir perdu la raison à ce moment-là. Ran est la plus belle chose que j'ai eue de ma vie et il est hors de question que je reste sur la touche alors qu'elle a des problèmes ! »

« Ran est aussi la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais eue de ma vie ! Et que tu sois là pour elle est la plus belle chose pour elle, Eri. »

« Alors où est le problème à mon retour, bon sang ? Tu veux que je brise une autre de tes figurines d'idole pour adolescent ? »

« Tu veux cuisiner ! »

Ran ne savait que faire devant la dispute de ses parents. Déjà enfant, avant qu'Eri Kisaki, brillante avocate ne quitte le domicile conjugal, elle se recroquevillait dans ses draps et la tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas les entendre se disputer. Ce n'était surement pas adolescente, que cette envie d'un cocon protecteur lui était passée. Ran tenait entre ses mains son portable, le numéro de Shinichi pré-composé, sans savoir pourquoi hormis le fait que cela la rassurait un peu. Quant à Conan, même lorsqu'il était Shinichi, ces disputes l'impressionnaient par la férocité des deux contestants alors dans un corps de sept ans… Néanmoins, il essaya de ramener le calme alors que Ran ne l'attrape de dos dans ses bras pour le mettre au contraire à l'abri de cette dispute.

« Je suis désolée, Conan-kun, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée, tu n'aurais pas dû voir cela. C'est ma faute après tout, regrette-elle. Tu veux… qu'on aille au café t'offrir un jus d'orange ? »

Conan se réjouit alors, l'unique genre de situation qui faisait cela au lieu de maudire son rajeunissement, car dans de telles situations, jouer l'enfant de sept ans pour faire dévoiler la vérité était un atout. Après tout, les enfants étaient innocents… même si celui-ci parlait à haute voix, pratiquement en criant pour que les deux époux l'entendent distinctement alors que Ran le prenait à part sur le seuil de la porte.

« Ran-neechan, ce n'est pas ta faute, voyons ! Oji-san et Kisaki-san sont inquiets pour toi parce qu'ils t'aiment. Kisaki-san veut faire la cuisine parce qu'elle pense que Oji-san t'exploite à entretenir l'appartement et veut que tu ais du temps pour toi, pour t'amuser, pour faire le point sur comment tu te sens. »

Ses parents cessèrent de se disputer pour se tourner vers l'enfant et Ran qui se trouvait extrêmement gênée. Elle avait envie de se mettre dans un trou de souris. Eri rehaussa ses lunettes de son majeur.

« Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours de sa clairvoyance. Il a raison sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est pas une vie pour une adolescente de devoir gérer son alcoolique de père, les comptes et tenir l'appartement et l'agence propres et vivables. Donc dorénavant, je m'occupe des tâches ménagères et des comptes et de te gérer, anata, pour que Ran puisse enfin vivre une vie de lycéenne. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne comptait le dire mais le fait qu'Eri Kisaki tienne à cuisiner était l'unique point qui les effrayait. Ils se souvenaient de son ''délicieux'' ragout de bœuf. Rien que cette sensation leur nouait l'estomac et les fit bleuir. Ils avaient envie de vomir en prévision du diner. Ran voyait bien cela à leur tête et cela lui arrachait un sourire et un gloussement joyeux. Oui, Eri Kisaki comptait bien mener la barque avec fermeté pour l'intérêt de sa fille. Ils savaient tous qu'il y aurait des disputes entre les deux coqs mais que l'avocate saurait mener cette famille avec fermeté pour que Ran se sente mieux. Tout pour l'intérêt de sa fille. C'est ainsi que cette mère voyait les choses et son coureur de jupons de mari n'en pensait pas moins. Quant à leur fille et à Conan, ils pensaient investir dans les boules quies.

Restait à savoir où dormirait la femme séparée de corps de Kogoro. Pour Ran, ce serait merveilleux si tout redevenait comme dans son enfance, une famille unie, et donc qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait en entendre parler alors même que Ran proposait que Conan-kun dorme avec elle pour que sa mère prenne le lit simple de son pensionnaire dans la chambre de son mari. Une perle de sang menaçait d'apparaitre du nez du garçon à cette idée. Mais Eri avait choisie de dormir sur le canapé dans l'agence où les clients étaient reçus. C'était situé à l'étage en-dessous de l'appartement et au moins « les ronflements insupportables dignes » de Kogoro ne la dérangeraient pas. Une pique gratuite mais fondée. Cependant, Conan ne risquait pas de donner raison à Eri, du moins à haute voix.

Alors que Kogoro ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette, sachant que sa femme allait lui reprocher de fumer devant sa fille et qu'il laissait son regard se perdre dans la rue, sur la Porsche 356A noire garée de l'autre côté de la rue, sur les jolies passantes, le téléphone retentit. Kogoro décrocha alors qu'Eri donnait à sa fille un mémo.

« Je sais que tu n'apprécieras peut-être pas, Ran, mais ton père et moi avons pris rendez-vous pour toi chez un excellent spécialiste. J'ai utilisé certaines relations pour que tu l'ais cette après-midi en urgence, à dix-huit heures. »

« Maman, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne vais quand même pas parler de… ma vie à un inconnu ? C'est gênant et puis ce n'est rien, tu sais, je te le promets. »

« Ran, comme il y a Conan, je vais être subtile même si je pense qu'un enfant de sept ans ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que je vais dire mais tu as fait non pas un rêve humide mais un cauchemar humide dans un accès d'hystérie. Tu dois parler de ce qui te rend malade. Ton père et moi serons là, ne t'en fais pas.»

Kogoro raccrocha alors le téléphone.

« Une affaire vient de tomber, je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ! » hurla l'avocate.


	3. Chapter 3

Note en réaction des commentaires du Ch.2 : Vous sentez que cet antidote d'Haibara sera important tout comme les propos de Kogoro/Conan ? Moi oui. Comme a dit Holmes, ce sont les petits détails qui comptent. C'est le cas ici.

En réalité, les chapitres 2 et 3 ne formaient qu'un seul et même chapitre à la base (le ch.2) mais j'ai dû être trop emballé dans la rédaction du ch.2 que pour garder une taille correcte de lecture (en gros 3200 mots), j'en ai fait deux chapitres d'où la faible présence des HEN dans le ch.2. Il y aura d'autres rapports Eri/Ran ou Eri/Kogoro, ne serait-ce qu'à cause d'un certain procès ou pour leur fille. Après tout, Ran est d'une certaine manière l'un des trois personnages les plus importants de cette fiction (avec le cannibale et Shinichi).  
Je cite ici « il y a une espèce de réalisme cru dans ton histoire ». Ceci est la phrase qui m'a montré que je réussissais ce que je voulais faire ressentir donc bien que je retourne finir Meurtre de Magic Kaito avant de reprendre Dark Detective, ça me motive encore plus.  
J'ai ensuite eu le plaisir d'avoir une review de Kokopelli, ce qui m'a flatté au vu de sa réputation qui n'est plus à faire dans les fanfictions Dc.  
Edit : Finalement, le plan du ch.2 dépassera aussi dans le chapitre 4…

* * *

_**Noirs desseins**_

L'avocate manqua de faire craquer ses phalanges contre le bureau en tapant du poing. Ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone, ils s'étaient mis d'accord de faire passer leur fille avant tout le reste et au premier coup de téléphone, il allait partir résoudre le problème d'une autre personne. Pour cette avocate, il y avait délit de fuite, abandon de ses responsabilités, mensonge et une bonne poignée d'autres reproches à lui faire. Mais son regard noir et les flammes dans ses yeux glacèrent le célèbre détective qui transpirait à vue d'œil.

« Tu comptes faire passer une affaire d'adultère avant la séance de ta fille ? Je t'avais dit que j'ai un procès important à préparer… Tu sais lequel, cache-t-elle aux enfants.»

« C'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie, Eri. Je n'ai qu'à prendre Ran avec moi, je règle l'affaire vite fait et on partira ensemble à la séance chez le psychologue et psychiatre Ningen Taberu. Tu sais que ce procès est important… pour nous, alors tu dois te concentrer dessus. »

« Notre fille l'est plus encore mais tu veux vraiment emmener Ran avec toi sur une scène de crime ou je ne sais quoi ? Elle n'a pas besoin de cela en ce moment. On pourrait demander à Yukiko ou Yusaku… plutôt à Sonoko-chan… »

L'avocate réfléchit un instant. Emmener Ran à son rendez-vous grâce aux parents du garçon qui est à l'origine des malaises de sa fille ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise idée et sa meilleure amie n'était encore qu'une lycéenne. C'était résignée que l'avocate consentit à laisser sa fille accompagner son mari en attendant le rendez-vous. Les deux adultes savaient que ce procès était vital pour eux, pour Ran et ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Après tout, Kogoro pouvait la laisser dans la voiture de location avec le petit Conan. Ces deux-là trouveraient bien le moyen de passer le temps ensemble et l'innocence d'un enfant de sept ans ne pouvait que faire du bien à Ran après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Même si Eri aimerait que cette affaire soit une affaire d'espionnage industriel et non une affaire de meurtre ou d'adultère. En sortant de l'agence, le trio entra dans la voiture de location sans remarquer la Porsche.

A l'intérieur, un duo d'hommes en noir et une ancienne actrice résumaient la situation via la fonction haut-parleur d'un portable sécurisé pour les deux snipers postés sur le toit du bâtiment faisant face à l'agence Mouri. Gin, Vodka et Vermouth ainsi que Korn et Chianti prenaient la position de chasseurs embusqués. De la voiture émanait une aura noire malfaisante qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la petite famille du détective endormi.

« Surveiller cette famille hétéroclite est le meilleur moyen de trouver comment se venger de Shinichi Kudo. Korn, tu es assigné au détective Mouri Chianti tu es chargée de sa femme. Vodka, toi tu es assigné aux parents de Kudo. »

La pulpeuse maitre du déguisement, Vermouth, interrompit alors les ordres du tueur sans pitié pour donner son opinion.

« No way, Gin. Je me fiche d'eux mais Yukiko ou Angel sont hors de ta portée. Je ne permettrais pas que tu leur fasses du mal. Par contre, je me réserve Sherry.»

Le tueur se retourna, les cheveux argentés dissimulèrent une seconde l'arme pointée vers le décolleté de ce membre si audacieux et qui n'hésitait jamais à le remettre en question. Il n'appréciait guère les remarques contre ses choix et encore moins Vermouth et sa manie de garder des secrets et de faire bande à part. La haute estime de Vermouth chatouillait l'index du sadique quant à la gâchette qui mettrait fin à leur rivalité de pouvoir. Mais il n'avait pas en sa possession le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur ses collègues. Seul le Boss le pouvait et uniquement quand ce dernier considérait que le membre en question était une menace ou trop faible, jamais pour des rivalités personnelles. Sharon Vineyard n'appartenait aucune de ces catégories.

« Je me garde Sherry et la fille Mouri, tu suivras mes instructions sans discuter, Rotten Apple. »

L'actrice n'oubliait pas que ce tueur aux mains rouges et au cœur noir prenait un certain plaisir à épier l'ancienne scientifique de l'Organisation dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour que le tueur et tortionnaire se voyait affublé d'un autre crime mais le travail de Sherry si précieux aux yeux du Boss la protégeait. Maintenant, rien n'empêcherait le tueur de libérer certaines pulsions refoulées contre la traîtresse ou la pseudo petite-amie du lycéen qui leur avait mis par trop de fois des bâtons dans les roues. Une vengeance personnelle et une vengeance collatérale. Vermouth n'imaginait que trop bien de quoi Gin serait capable et elle se tut sur le moment mais se refusait de laisser ses partenaires toucher à un cheveu d'Angel ou de son ancienne amie de scène.

« Aniki, une fois que la surveillance aura porté ses fruits, que va-t-on faire ? »

Un sourire diabolique enjoué se dessina sur son visage.

« Le massacre va commencer. Je compte m'occuper de cet arrogant détective moustachu en plantant des aiguilles dans ses ongles, reliées à un câble électrique pendant que je ''m'occuperai'' de sa fille devant ses yeux. »

« Aniki, ne serait-ce pas plus douloureux si sa femme venait à mourir dans ses bras, d'une balle venue de nulle part. Etre impuissant avec sa femme mourante dans ses bras, il pourrait ne rien y avoir de pire ? »

« Oh, Vodka, es-tu devenu un expert en émotions, lança Vermouth ? SI tu veux faire souffrir deux personnes éprises l'une de l'autre, il y a mieux. »

Gin offrit à la trentenaire d'apparence un regard de défi. Qui saurait être le plus prolifique quant aux tortures qu'ils pourraient infliger aux proches de Shinichi Kudo avant de le tuer, en dernier, une fois toute lueur d'espoir, d'amour et de vie arrachés de son cœur ? La femme fatale de l'équipe relevait le défi avec un certain sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour moi, deux solutions. Soit tu prends l'apparence d'un des deux époux et tu tues l'autre en donnant à la victime l'impression que sa vie n'a été qu'un mensonge, que les derniers instants en ce monde auront été arrachés par celui ou celle qui prétendait l'aimer. Tu pervertis en ces derniers instants tous ces doux moments partagés en installant le doute dans le cœur et l'âme de cet amour. Puis tu réitères avec le conjoint survivant en prenant soin de le faire souffrir à petit feu, lui rappelant que cet amour n'a jamais existé puis tu lui sort la vérité que sa femme est morte et immédiatement cinq secondes après que cette révélation l'ait percutée de plein fouet, tu l'abas, d'une balle, dans le cœur. »

« Et l'autre hypothèse ? Je suppose qu'il s'agit de forcer l'un ou l'autre soit à se suicider devant son époux, affligeant un sentiment de culpabilité du survivant à l'autre qui mourra rongé à petit feu par cette idée que celui ou celle qu'il aimait est mort par sa faute. »

« Je ne te savais pas quelques connaissances dans le domaine des sentiments amoureux, Gin. »

« Nous parlons de torture, de souffrance, de larmes et de sang. Où vois-tu de l'amour, Vermouth ? »

L'actrice se radossa contre son siège déçue contre elle-même d'avoir cru qu'il aurait pu avoir une brindille de sentiments dans son cœur pourri alors qu'elle le savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était et n'en sera jamais rien. Il ne fallait pas demander l'impossible à cet homme qui avait partagé une couche le temps de quelques nuits avec elle avant qu'elle ne cesse cette aventure. Durant ces nuits, elle avait beau ressortir quelque chose de leurs ébats mais son sommeil n'a jamais été paisible avec cet homme, à la peau glacée comme un macchabée et au regard qui l'a toujours effrayée. Elle avait dû changer de matelas pour faire partir cette sensation glaciale et inhumaine. Si le diable avait pris forme humaine, l'actrice savait qui serait le premier suspect.

« Pourquoi une balle dans la tête ne suffirait pas ? demanda Korn »

« Il n'a pas tort, approuva Chianti. Une mort simple, rapide et efficace suffit tant que je vois dans mon viseur l'ultime instant où la vie quitte ce corps »

Alors que les occupants de la voiture ne manquaient pas d'imagination, les deux tireurs d'élite n'avaient pas la moindre goutte d'imagination en matière de souffrances à infliger par torture physique ou psychologique. Gin ne s'assèche jamais en idées, passant à des instruments tranchants, à des moyens de pression, à des méthodes américaines d'humiliation, de privation, de chocs électriques, de torture par l'eau, certains sévices n'étant pas infligés à la victime mais indirectement en tant que témoin impuissant de la profonde violence de Gin.

« Aniki, nous agirons une fois la surveillance aura porté ses fruits mais nous ne pouvons pas faire que cela de nos journées. »

« Nous avons un atout dans notre manche, quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner, de l'intérieur de l'entourage de Shinichi Kudo. Aucun souci, nous pourrons ainsi nous occuper de nos propres transactions pendant que Vermouth sera assigné à donner la valeur du scientifique en génome humain, le professeur Beresford. S'il réussit la mission que le Boss lui a donnée, il pourrait remplacer Sherry dans l'Organisation au lieu de n'être qu'une roue libre extérieure. »

« Donc pour le moment, Gin, nous ne faisons qu'observer. »

« Pour le moment, rétorqua-t-il en imaginant avec un large sourire ce qu'il pourrait infliger à Kudo et ses proches comme horreurs, s'en délectant à l'avance. »

-O-O-O-

Endormi sur le fauteuil, la tête baissée, Kogoro se voyait une fois de plus être le pantin du marionnettiste détective. Dissimulé derrière le dos du fauteuil, Conan Edogawa parlait via son papillon transformateur de voix et laissait la voix de la vérité retirer le voile sur le meurtre conjugal. Ses paroles retiraient les œillères de sa cliente qui n'était autre que la coupable voulant un alibi, l'inspecteur Shiratori menant l'enquête et sa fille qui croyait Conan aux toilettes. Non, la victime n'avait pas prévue de tromper son amour d'enfance. Non, ses absences injustifiées n'étaient pas la preuve d'un adultère. Non, son refus poli d'en parler n'était pas de la dissimulation de ses crimes de cœur. L'homme tenait à préparer une fête surprise pour les cinq années de mariage de leur couple heureux. Alors la veuve tomba à genoux, en larmes, brisée par cet acte qu'elle avait commis de ses propres mains.

Ran se sentit déchirée. Elle devait rester dans la voiture avec Conan-kun mais ce dernier voulait aller aux toilettes et s'était perdu jusqu'à la scène de crime alors elle a fini par attendre avec son père. Il semblait n'avoir pas la moindre idée de la résolution de l'affaire quand son petit show de Nemouri Kogoro commença par ses quelques pas de danse puis sa célèbre position assise, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Ran s'était pris de compassion pour la femme si jeune veuve, faisant un parallèle à son propre couple avec Shinichi. Lui aussi était absent, lui aussi ne donnait pas de raisons à son absence, lui aussi pourrait être… avec une autre fille… Ran était terrifiée à cette dernière idée mais ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Shinichi, ça non. Elle se souvenait de lui avant qu'il ne parte de Tropical Land. Il était doux, sensible, gentil et attentionné malgré une légère obsession des énigmes qu'elle n'aurait pu résoudre par son affection.

Apprendre que cette femme était en réalité le tueur, de la bouche de son père, lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc violent. Ran pensait que cette femme et elle avaient de nombreux points communs et apprendre que le meurtrier de son petit-ami… Ran avait peur, peur de devenir comme elle, peur de blesser Shinichi. Mais le plus choquant n'était pas l'identité du tueur, c'était ce qui s'ensuivit les propos de son père.

« Vous savez, madame Aisuki, votre nom porte bien les deux formes du mot ''amour'' mais vous n'en possédez pas une once dans votre cœur. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous faire remarquer que votre astuce pour le meurtre de jalousie envers votre petit-ami est négligé. Il y avait différentes méthodes pour punir un adultère autrement plus élaborées. Je ne dis pas que vous auriez eu tort de laisser passer son infidélité… »

« Papa… »

Mais le visage consterné de l'adolescente prit une couleur encore plus pale quand son père se mit à donner des méthodes à la tueuse qui auraient permis au crime de ne jamais l'avoir élucidé ou encore de justifier son acte. Avant, Kogoro ne faisait que dévoiler l'astuce et le criminel mais là, Ran entendait les choquants propos de son père, comme si la fin justifiait les moyens, ce qui ne pourrait jamais être le cas. Jamais son père n'avait tenu ce genre de propos, jamais. Aussi lorsque le détective se réveilla à temps pour emmener Ran voir le spécialiste, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait la tête après lui avoir jeté à la figure : « Mais tu t'es entendu ? On aurait dit un de ces criminels qui justifient leurs actions ! Tu as besoin de t'éloigner de tous ces crimes, ça commence à te monter à la tête ! ».

Conan se demanda alors si, avec en plus les propos d'Haibara, il ne devenait pas en effet légèrement insensible ou blasé quant aux crimes. Mais c'était sa vie, sa mission, sa passion et pour rien au monde Shinichi Kudo n'en changerait. Il vivait pour ressentir l'adrénaline de la chasse d'un criminel, le frisson de s'approcher de la vérité et cette sensation inexplicable après avoir énoncé sa théorie qu'elle se révélait être la bonne. Shinichi avait toujours pris l'habitude de donner une petite leçon de morale au coupable lorsque sa culpabilité était tombée à genoux ou menottée, parlant non avec sa logique ou ses déductions mais avec son propre ressenti. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien lui reprocher Ran. Quant à Kogoro, le pauvre avait subi les remontrances de sa fille, sans se souvenir d'avoir seulement prononcé ses propos. Oui, Conan trouvait que le crime était maladroit, négligé, brouillon par rapport à ce qu'il avait dû élucider dans le passé. Oui il considérait que l'adultère devait être puni. Oui, il avait dit que dans certains cas, la situation nécessitait de franchir certaines limites morales et légales…

Arrivés au cabinet du fameux homme d'esprit conjuguant à la fois les casquettes de psychologue et de psychiatre, Ran ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle ne saurait le dire mais l'extérieur du cabinet était sobre mais elle n'en ressentait qu'une impression creuse, de façade. Dans la salle d'attente, avec Conan-kun sur ses genoux qu'elle prend dans ses bras comme une peluche et passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour se rassurer, elle tentait de se rassurer. Lui n'aimait pas spécialement être pris pour une peluche réconfortante, le rôle des petits frères, mais la sensation de la poitrine adolescente de Ran contre l'arrière de sa tête compensait le désagrément. Quant à Kogoro, il regardait sa montre avec une certaine hâte toutes les trente secondes et regardait ses emails sur le portable. Visiblement, Eri allait avoir un petit retard à cause de cette affaire qui intriguait le jeune détective, et son mari ne manquerait pas de le lui reprocher à son arrivée tardive. Bien évidemment, ni Shinichi dans un corps de sept ans, ni Ran ne s'imaginaient que sa femme ne rétorquerait pas, si ce n'était dans la salle d'attente alors au retour à l'agence une fois la séance de Ran terminée.

Shinichi n'appréciait pas cette idée des parents de Ran. Confier ses secrets à un inconnu, lui donner tout pouvoir et contrôle sur son passé, ses émotions, en conclusion sur soi était pour le détective lycéen une grave erreur. Être un petit enfant lui était une aubaine pour tenter d'accompagner Ran à la séance et garder un œil sur cet étranger qui allait s'immiscer dans les souvenirs de Ran. Il pouvait appeler cela de la paranoïa mais il ne tenait pas à ce que ces souvenirs puissent être utilisés, en particulier de Ran, la fille qui a été le plus proche de Shinichi Kudo. Un homme ouvrit la porte du cabinet alors que le garçon pouvait voir une personne sortir de la porte arrière. Sa méfiance s'activa aussitôt.

Grand, en costume trois-pièces en tweed, élancé et d'une finesse rendant son physique encore plus marquant dans les esprits, le quadragénaire distingué se dirigea vers le trio.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle, messieurs, je suis le Dr. Hishiro Nakajima. Je suppose que vous soyez le mari de Kisaki-sama et vous devez être sa fille dont elle m'a parlé au téléphone mais alors qui est ce petit garçon sur vos genoux, jeune fille ? »

« C'est un petit parasite qui vit chez nous. Merci d'avoir accepté de prendre ma fille en rendez-vous dans un délai si court. »

« Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de déroger à mon planning très pointilleux et précis mais Kisaki-sama a réussi à faire ressentir ses… préoccupations, si je puis dire, quant à sa fille lors de son appel et en tant que praticien, je ne pouvais laisser une jeune fille dans l'embarras et sa mère dans l'angoisse. Il est dans mes habitudes que mes patients, pour le respect de leur vie privée, sortent par la porte arrière mais du fait de votre petite famille qui est venue soutenir la fille de Kisaki-sama, je pense que vous préférerez savoir la fin de la séance et sortirez par la porte avant. »

« Un instant, nous n'allons pas assister à la séance avec Ran ? Qui me dit que vous… ?»

L'homme au visage très pale et au regard fixe leva sa main du bout de son bras plié en équerre avec un petit sourire pour l'intimer de ne pas finir sa phrase.

« Il est vrai que certains de mes confrères sont connus pour abuser à la fois physiquement et mentalement de leurs patients les plus fragiles et rien ne vous garantit que je n'en ferais pas autant pour votre fille. Cependant, j'ai une certaine déontologie supérieure à la plupart de mes confrères et sans vous offenser, bien que votre fille soit belle et puisse attiser l'envie charnelle de certains prédateurs, il n'en est rien pour moi pour une raison que je vous tairais. Mais la question est de savoir si vous tenez à ce que votre fille aille mieux, ou non.»

Le père de famille renfrogna sa moustache en se demandant bien pourquoi Eri a choisi ce praticien de l'esprit et dans quoi elle avait mis Ran. Cet homme face à lui était doué, très doué avec les mots au point qu'il n'avait aucune chance de répartie. Conan n'appréciait pas non plus cet homme sûr de lui qui croisait ses mains devant lui, sur son entrejambe. C'était certain qu'il cachait quelque secret que ce soit et qu'il se trouvait être un excellent manipulateur de l'esprit. Une raison de plus pour que Conan ne tienne pas à ce que Ran aille en séance, seule, avec cet homme. Ran le cachait bien mais elle était tout-aussi peu rassurée avec cet homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et lui faisait presque peur par son unique présence. Elle se rappelait de ce que l'on disait des personnes charismatiques qu'elles étaient les plus dangereuses.

« Est-ce que Conan-kun peut venir avec moi ? »

Le grand homme plia ses interminables jambes pour s'accroupir à la hauteur de l'adolescente qui n'avait pas osée se lever, avec son père devant elle, en protection, comme le ferait un père, et son Conan-kun sur ses genoux, en dernier rempart. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du garçon, fasciné par le regard derrière les lunettes.

« Je devrais normalement refuser, en respect de ma politique de travail et pour la réussite de votre bien-être mental. Mais je vais vous faire une fleur. J'accepterai que…. « Conan-kun » assiste avec vous à la séance à partir de la troisième. »

L'homme se releva, comme un épingle géante dans un costume anglais à carreaux et tendit le bras vers la porte ouverte de son cabinet.

« Si vous voulez bien entrer, Miss. Ran, nous allons commencer. »


	4. Notes de l'auteur

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Ce chapitre est** en réalité **une partie explicative** du pourquoi de cette fiction dans mes fictions en cours. Attention, **la lecture** de la raison qui fait que cette fiction est en cours **spoile quelques éléments sur le scénario** si vous lisez les conditions qui m'ont été imposées. **Si vous ne tenez pas à être spoilé, ne lisez ce chapitre qu'à la toute fin de la fiction Dark Detective.**

* * *

Le 11 Avril 2014, jour d'anniversaire du Kudo project (meilleur site sur Detective Conan) pour ses deux ans, entre 22h00 et 23h30, un délire est parti sur la chatbox du site : des paris soumis à Claude le noctambule qui doit écrire une fiction ShinRan , MeitanteiEdogawa qui doit en faire de même (et leurs fictions sont à recommander, toutes deux dans un style très différent) et moi…

* * *

En conséquence de quoi, si je perdais mais je n'ai toujours pas compris le pari en fait… je devais écrire une fiction avec des conditions données par RanxShin59 et Claude le noctambule. Et finalement, MeitanteiEdogawa s'est mis à proposer des conditions et elles étaient tellement bonnes (cela signifie déjantées) que je les ai toutes prises. J'ai commencé à rédiger en avance cette fiction pour relever le défi qui me plaisait.

Voici les conditions et plus ça allait loin, plus j'en réclamais ce qui fait qu'au lieu de trois conditions classiques et mignonnettes, voici la liste :

1. Romance/drame

2. La mort de quelqu'un

3. Anokata, son identité restant secrète

4. Une fin finie et heureuse

5. Conan polygame/ Shinichi polygame (attendez avant de crier au scandale)

6. Un des membres de Dc est un HEN

7. SonokoxEisuke romance (le personnage d'Eisuke m'a été imposé mais n'a pas un grand rôle, au contraire)

8. Un cannibale

9. Un personnage appelé Claudine en soubrette

10. Une affaire dans un camp de nudistes

11. Ran dominatrice (attendez aussi avant de crier au scandale)

12. Kogoro travesti (pour les besoins d'une enquête)

13. Clone de... (spoiler dans la description de la fiction)

14. YukikoxEisuke ou Yukiko dominatrice (encore une fois comme la condition 7)

15. Conan devient un animal (j'ai triché concernant cette condition, je dois l'avouer, tenant à garder le côté réaliste de cette fiction)

* * *

Vous sentez la puissance de ce récit en WTF ? Perdu, cette fiction est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

J'adore ce défi parce que c'était un véritable challenge à imaginer et je prends mon pied à faire le plan et j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de l'espérance de ceux à l'origine et présents lors du délire (ME, Ranxshin59, Claude le noctambule et j'ajoute Coline parce que j'ai envie de l'ajouter, na). En réalité, ce délire devait au départ être un délire mais je ne sais pas comment, **j'en ai fait un scénario sérieux** et plausible, bref une fiction policière.

* * *

Je pourrais presque dire qu'en seconde lecture de mon plan, c'est d'abord une analyse de la relation ShinRan qu'une affaire de meurtres (bien qu'il y en ait et que ce soit le pivot de la fiction) et en particulier une analyse de Shinichi et une analyse de Ran.

* * *

Deux grosses inspirations pour ce récit ont été les personnages d'Hannibal Lecter et du Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde réciproquement pour les personnages du cannibale du récit et de… Shinichi Kudo. L'inspiration pour la violence psychologique et pour le Lemon vont rester confidentielle, elles.


End file.
